Majestic
by koukacs
Summary: During a date, Yamato asks Sora how she felt when she flew on her partner for the first time. Then, he tells the girl how he saw her. Happy sorato day!
1. Majestic

**Happy sorato day and happy holydays!**

 **Majestic**

"How did it feel when you flew on your partner for the first time?"

Yamato's question was sudden. It was a summer night and the two of them were having ice-cream while walking.

"Why are you asking me this now?" Sora asked, curious.

"I've wanted to ask you ever since I saw you flying on her for the first time." Yamato confessed, looking at the starry sky. The girl noticed that he was blushing.

"You should've asked me back then. I would have answered you." Sora told him.

"I thought it was going to be awkward if I made that question to someone I wasn't very close to yet." Yamato muttered.

"I see." Sora giggled. "Obviously, you had to wait until we had dated for five years before asking me that."

"Hey!" Yamato's face turned completely scarlet and he looked to his right, at the opposite direction of his girlfriend. He had his typical grumpy face from when he felt embarrassed. Sora could not help it but find her boyfriend's shyness adorable.

"To tell you the truth, I don't remember clearly how flying on Birdramon for the first time felt like." She replied. "But flying on Garudamon…"

Sora felt her eyes getting humid. The time her crest had glowed for the first time had been a turning point for her. If it had not been for it, she did not even want to imagine how her relationship with her mother would be like nowadays. Would she still be someone who could not accept love from others?

She searched for her boyfriend's free hand and grabbed it.

"How did it feel?" Yamato insisted.

"As if I was leaving a world of darkness and stepping into the light." Sora replied, smiling.

"You know?" Yamato stopped walking and so did Sora. He looked deeply into her eyes and she felt as if she could float. "The first time when I saw you flying… you looked majestic to me."

"Majestic?" Sora was a little confused. Yamato's cheeks turned pink and he looked away for a couple of seconds. Then, he gazed into her eyes again and continued:

"You were… you were strong and brave… beautiful… I couldn't take my eyes off of you… after that, I don't think I ever could."

"The way you're talking…" Sora felt blood rushing to her face. "It sounds as if you fell in love with me back in 5th grade."

"Maybe I did." Yamato muttered. "I didn't know that it was love back then… maybe it was still infatuation… I just know that I couldn't stop thinking about the girl with fire in her spirit, ascending to the heavens."

"You should save that for one of your songs." Sora smirked.

"Hey, I'm being serious-" He protested.

"I know." She interrupted, holding his hand tighter. "Don't misunderstand, please. It's just…"

"Is it still awkward for you to accept how I see you?" Yamato inquired.

"Sorry." Sora murmured, looking down.

"Don't be sorry." Yamato kissed her forehead. "I just need to keep on reminding you until it becomes so natural that, one day, you won't feel awkward about it anymore."

"Thanks, Yamato-kun." Sora said, looking up to him. He smiled at her.

"You were majestic." Yamato insisted. "I felt like you were the brightest creature in the world."

"Thank you." She pulled him to a quick kiss.

 _Majestic_ , she repeated in her mind. _If he's the one telling me that, I really shouldn't doubt it._

 **I confess that I did not have this story planned (I wasn't going to use the computer today). But I decided to write something in their honor. It can work in any timeline you want (I imagine it happening in a specifc timeline, though... but spoilers!). ;)**


	2. Majestuosa

**Muchas gracias a SkuAg por la traducción, y también a Marin-Ishida y Florencetheflowerfairy por la ayuda.**

 **Majestuosa**

―¿Cómo se sintió volar con tu compañera por primera vez?

La pregunta de Yamato fue repentina. Era una noche de verano y tomaban un helado mientras paseaban.

―¿Por qué me lo preguntas ahora? ―cuestionó Sora, curiosa.

―He querido preguntártelo desde que te vi volando sobre ella por primera vez ―confesó Yamato, mirando hacia el cielo estrellado. Sora notó que estaba sonrojado.

―Deberías habérmelo preguntado entonces. Te habría contestado ―dijo Sora.

―Pensé que sería extraño que le hiciera esa pregunta a alguien con quien aún no era tan cercano ―murmuró Yamato.

―Ya veo ―Sora rio―. Obviamente, tenías que esperar a que saliéramos durante cinco años para preguntármelo.

―¡Ey! ―Yamato se sonrojó completamente y miró hacia su derecha, hacia el lado opuesto en que se hallaba su novia. Mostraba su rostro malhumorado, típico de cuando estaba avergonzado. Sora no pudo evitar encontrar adorable la timidez de su novio.

―Para decirte la verdad, no recuerdo claramente cómo se sintió volar sobre Birdramon por primera vez ―contestó―. Pero volar con Garudamon…

Sora sintió que sus ojos se humedecían. La primera vez en que su emblema brilló marco para ella un antes y un después. Si no hubiera sido por eso… no querría ni imaginar cómo sería hoy su relación con su madre. ¿Sería aún alguien que no podía aceptar el amor de otras personas?

Buscó la mano de su novio y la agarró.

―¿Cómo se sintió? ―insistió Yamato.

―Como si estuviera dejando un mundo de oscuridad y saltando hacia la luz ―respondió, sonriendo.

―¿Sabes? ―Yamato dejó de caminar y Sora lo imitó. La miró a los ojos y ella sintió que podría flotar―. La primera vez que te vi volar… para mí, te viste majestuosa.

―¿Majestuosa? ―preguntó Sora, confundida. Las mejillas de Yamato se tornaron rosadas y tuvo que mirar hacia otro lugar por unos momentos. Luego, la miró a los ojos y continuó:

―Te veías… te veías fuerte y valiente… hermosa… no podía quitar mis ojos de ti. Luego de eso, creo que nunca más pude.

―La manera en que hablas… ―Sora sintió que la sangre subía a su rostro―. Suena como si te hubieras enamorado de mí en quinto grado.

―Tal vez lo hice ―murmuró Yamato―. No sabía que era amor, en ese entonces… tal vez todavía era admiración… solo sé que no podía dejar de pensar en la niña con fuego en su espíritu, ascendiendo hacia los cielos.

―Podrías haber guardado esa frase para una de tus canciones ―se burló Sora.

―Oye, estoy hablando en serio ―protestó.

―Lo sé ―lo interrumpió, sosteniendo su mano con más fuerza―. No me malinterpretes, por favor. Es solo que…

―¿Todavía es raro para ti aceptar cómo te veo? ―preguntó Yamato.

―Lo siento ―murmuró Sora, mirando hacia abajo.

―No lo sientas ―Yamato la besó en la frente―. Solo necesito seguir recordándotelo, hasta que se vuelva tan natural que, un día, ya no te sentirás extraña por ello.

―Gracias, Yamato-kun ―dijo Sora, mirándolo hacia arriba. Él le sonrió.

―Te veías majestuosa ―insistió―. Sentí que eras la criatura más brillante en todo el mundo.

―Gracias ―se acercó y lo beso rápidamente.

«Majestuosa» se repitió en su mente. «Si él es quien me lo está diciendo, tal vez no debería dudarlo»


End file.
